


You & Me Forever, Babe:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Summer Fun Series: [7]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anxiety, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Confidence, Consensual, Dinner, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, General, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Quality Time, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Reassure/Reassurance, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Slash, Worry, alone time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 14:14:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13078584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve was wondering about the future of his relationship with Danny, Is there gonna be one?, The Couple talk about it, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!**Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read & Enjoy!!!!*





	You & Me Forever, Babe:

*Summary: Steve was wondering about the future of his relationship with Danny, Is there gonna be one?, The Couple talk about it, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read & Enjoy!!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett, & his lover, Pizzeria Owner, Danny Williams are having a romantic dinner, while the kids are at Chin's for the night, so they can have some quality, & alone time together, which was greatly appreciated by the two men. They were enjoying the wonderful meal that Steve had made, The Seal invited him over, so they just relax, & have fun.

 

"Mmmm, Babe, This is exactly what the doctor ordered after a hard day at work, Thank you so much for doing this", The Blond kissed him, & Steve said with a smile, "Anything for you, Danno, I knew it was your favorite, So, I made it for you". They continue to eat in silence, The Loudmouth Pizza Owner saw that something was bothering his lover, so he asked gently what it is, & was surprised by what the former seal just blurted it out.

 

"This summer has been fun, Danno, The best that I ever had, I love your kids to bits, I was just wondering, If we are gonna have a future ?", Danny said with a confident tone, "Of course, I want a future with you so badly, Plus, My Kids have adopted you into our family, So you can't leave us, Not at all". He kissed him passionately, which made Steve feel so much better about things now. He kissed him back with equal passion, & force.

 

"I love you, Danny, I love you so much, I can't wait for the next chapter of our lives, I definitely want us to spend the rest of our lives together, Cause, I think we are due for happiness", Steve said sensibly, as the handsome brunette brought him in for another kiss. "I love you too, I can't wait for it either, I know that everything is good in the world now, You & Me Forever, Babe", & they cleaned up everything, & went on with their evening.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
